


This is Not our Home (Realization AU)

by ii_starrynoodle_ii, xburningwirex



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: @starryblightlight, Adventure & Romance, And moony!, Arcanum has BPD, Asexual Character, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Boxy belongs to my wonderful good friend!, Canon Character(s)/Original Character(s) - Freeform, Ena has Bipolar Disorder, Ena notices that smth is up in her world, Eventual Romance, F/F, Here's their instagram!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It/Its Pronouns for Original Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Moony is Asexual and Aromantic, Moony is...Trying, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Realization AU, S/H - Freeform, Self-Harm, She's accompanied by arcanum, She/Her Pronouns for Ena (ENA), She/Her Pronouns for Moony (ENA), She/Her Pronouns for Original Character(s), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Why Did I Write This?, and it will appear later, and maybe has a PD but im unsure, and one of her symptoms is yk, arcanum is a lesbian, btw by AU i mean like arcanum is here, but its there so, cua arca has bpd, ena and arcanum r gfs, ena is a lesbian, go follow them asf rn!!, its VERY light in the first chap, its now @starrynoodle, lol whoops typo i meant cuz, me and my delusions writing a fic send twt /j, my homie has a new insta user!, my oc lmao, oh moony has a gf too!!!, she's here to help her friends ig, they are LESBIANSSS !!!, they go on a journey to make things right!, this is her canon story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_starrynoodle_ii/pseuds/ii_starrynoodle_ii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: There's something wrong. There's something wrong.But Ena couldn't tell what. Not when the circumstances she was in were stopping her./////////Accompanied by her sassy friend, Moony, her new "acquaintance", Arcanum, and a nice, loving robot, Boxy, Ena sets off on an adventure to find out what's wrong within her world! But when push comes to shove, Ena's finding it harder and harder to get an answer. However, the answer is closer than what she may think.////////In other words, Ena finds out that smth isn't right and tries to figure out WHAT it was that unsettled her and the thing causing it. Oh and, Moony and Arcanum and Boxy are here too!(Boxy belongs to my awesome friend and co-writer/co-creator @starrynoodle on Instagram and ii_starrynoodle_ii here!!!)
Relationships: Ena/Arcanum (ENA), Ena/OC (ENA)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	This is Not our Home (Realization AU)

**Author's Note:**

> to b clear,,,
> 
> Happy ena: Speaks like this.  
> Sad ena: speaks wike dis... (with bold)  
> Drunk ena: Speeeaaaksss....Liiiikee....Thiiiis..... (bold and italics)
> 
> as temptation stairway comes out, I'll edit this so i can figure out how to write her dialogue if she has any other presenting moods :]
> 
> ALSO sorry for any poor grammar or if things don't make sense,,, I'm basically illiterate so👊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ena and Moony commit a crime. (For good reason, of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! I'm crime and if you're here from Instagram, thanks so much for reading! I love u guys :] And if you came from my Arca and Ena youtube vids, welcome! I love you guys too and thanks for reading as well!! AND FINALLY !!! If you're from the Ena gc (yall know who yall are haha!) thank yall so so so much for supporting me and loving me despite the short time we've known each other! I love you guys sm! 
> 
> AAAND Special thanks to my friend and the Ibuki to my Mikan, @starrynoodle !! You have been here to help me develop Arca AND i cannot thank you enough!! Thanks sm for creating the special friend that Boxy is! I love them with my entire soul! 🥺❤

There was something _obviously_ wrong in this world.

Ena knew there was. Things weren't right, she could tell by the way her world fell apart before her. 

Was that mime speaking Korean? What were they saying? And that ninja? Japanese? Ena just assumed they said what she hoped they said. 

And the Auction? Has it always rained rocks here? Was her own vomit always static and did it really turn into a dog right before her own eyes?

There's something wrong. _There's something wrong._

But Ena couldn't tell _what._ Not when the circumstances she was in were stopping her.

She lived most of her life (from what she even remembered) blissfully unaware of her surroundings. Alongside her best friend, Moony, she'd live everyday like the things that happened were normal. But when did things change? Ena couldn't answer.

Her state of mind was given two choices.

1\. Stay in your lane, you belong in this world and this world only. Nothing is wrong. You are happy.

2\. _This isn't your home._

And whenever she wasn't busy being distracted by some goofy event, she'd find herself lost in choice 2. She hated to admit it but, this place scared her shitless. She scared _herself_ shitless. Could she look at herself in the mirror without her heart skipping a beat? She certainly didn't remember ever looking like this. Did she have a heart anyway?

She knew she was never a human, whatever she was, and she knew that she'd always been like this. There was no reincarnation or life-altering event. So, where was she?

The fact that she was always shifting moods wasn't helpful either, constantly degrading herself or apologizing for what she said when she was upset was...Exhausting. But who could she turn to for such a thing? Moony wasn't helpful either, who had her own fair share of strange words that made Ena's head spin with confusion. She just wanted things to be normal.

Normal?

Ena had never known _normal._

Especially not from her friend, who would stress her out as much as the world did around her. She had to do something, _anything,_ to stop these thoughts in her head. They were too much, and they felt like the weight of large boulders on her chest. She wanted- No, she _needed_ to get someone. Anything, something, someon-

"Ena! Well, looks like the cat became the hunted!"

Ena jolted from her seat and looked up slowly to see her moon friend, "Oh, greetings, Moony."

Moony levitated over the empty space beside Ena's couch and blinked expectantly, "Aren't you gonna tell me why're sitting there looking as heavy as a raincloud!"

Ena's head spun (literally) as she whined out a response laced with worry, " **I'm overthinkin' again! I never stowp! I'm so wowwied that I'm gonna end up going cwazy!! Pwease stowp sayin' weird things!!** " Ena pulled at the empty air at the ends of her black hair and sobbed uncontrollably, heaving out erratic breaths. Moony, who was used to Ena's outbursts at this point, just rolled her eyes fondly, but didn't smile.

"Ena, I don't know what you're talking about but if you keep grabbing your hair like that you're going to go bald."

" **B-but I'm nowt g-gwabbing my hair!!** " Ena sobbed more, rubbing her eyes in the process.

Moony groaned, having just about enough of how Ena was acting. Moony may be used to Ena's tantrums, but she definitely wasn't the most patient person- Or rather, moon - out there. As on cue, Ena switched back. Her face heated in embarrassment, spilling out an apology.

"Ena, just tell me why're so upset! Excluding the outburst part."

Ena blinked and looked away, uncertain of what words she could use. Should she just be honest? Or just flat-out lie to her best friend? Both choices seemed appealing. 

But, she knew that Moony would be somewhat understanding. Though, hadn't she already told her why she was upset? Ena breathed out a heavy sigh, knowing that her explanation probably came out as nothing but sobs and gibberish thanks to her mood swing. "Well, dearest Moony, I'm afraid that I've noticed strange patterns that have been putting me through emotional distress, However, fear not my round friend! I'm certain it's nothing!"

It's not nothing, and Ena knew that. She'd rather convince herself, though, as these thoughts in her head were far too much for her when she was in a happy mood.

Moony furrowed her brow and scowled, "You better not be lying, Ena! You're my friend, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone!"

Ena nervously bounced in her seat before abruptly standing up, "Hey! Let's go to the daily auction, hm? That will surely clear my mind!"

The moon thought before a moment, suspicious of Ena's motives, and then sighed, "Fine, only if it'll help you."

The yellow-blue girl clapped her hands excitedly and ran out of her house, which wasn't really a house...It was a confusing house to say the least. Moony frowned in the direction that Ena left, but decided to not push any further. She wanted truthful answers, not bullshitted ones that Ena made up in order to protect her already fragile mental state. Exiting her friend's home, Moony sped after her, concerned.

Ena didn't wait for Moony to catch up, she _ha_ _d_ to hurry, she didn't want to face her like this.

* * *

Ena panted, out of breath by the time she reached the daily auction. She was early, noticing the small rock-like people on the ground were beginning to come in and settle down. She looked up at the sky, hoping silently that it wouldn't rain.

Feeling rocks crush you wasn't a pleasant experience. 

Ena stood with her knees bent apart, slouching. It was her usual stance, and it felt almost like sitting. Moony told her that it was bad for her knees, but Ena couldn't care less.

Moony soon appeared after, frowning and with eyebrow furrowed, "Ena! Why the heck did you run so fast for?"

The girl shrugged, "You don't have any hands or legs to burden you, friend! I don't see what the conflict is here."

"The _conflict_ is that you should wait for your friend, silly! I just got here and I already want to leave," Moony rolled her eye and floated over to Ena's side, ~~pouting~~ complaining.

Ena's mood shifted, leaving her with half of her face white and the other black, " **I'm sowwy, I didn' mean to upset you! Pwease forgive me, I'm sow stoopie!!** " Ena began crying once more, flinging her arms up and down and hitting her legs in the process. Moony winced with each punch Ena's thighs received as she stepped in, trying to calm her down, "Woah woah! Hey, it's okay! You didn't upset me! Just, quit hitting yourself!"

Ena paused mid-swing and sniffled, " **Aw-awe youw suwe?** " 

"Yes, I'm sure! It's okay, I swear."

The upset girl switched back, her face becoming yellow and blue once more, "I'm dearly sorry for that!" She apologized, "Let's just- wait. Who is that?"

"Whos who?"

"That!" Ena signaled to a figure in the distance, one that she'd never seen before. Moony squinted at it, trying to get a better view but still couldn't, but the figure looked relatively like a person.

"Strange. Who do you think it is?" 

"I don't know! We should go in say hi!" Ena excitedly said, clasping her hands together.

"Absolutely not, Ena! You don't know what that person is or what they do and we _both_ know what happened when you trusted someone to recommend a restaurant to you."

"Bleh! Don't remind me of that dreadful place." 

Moony disregarded her, scowling at the figure ahead. From a distance, the person was hard to see. Most of their form seemed to be hidden behind a thick set of hair, and the distance made it even more difficult to see. 

A music tape flew up from behind the auction's platform, arms summoning from midair. It reached down with a tube and attached to a limp-like creature, making a soft clicking noise.

The auctioneer sprung to life, jumping in the air, "Alright, yo! Welcome to the daily auction!" He did some small odd movements and then did a small dance, "YEAH! All your existential troubles will go away soon, Ok?" He turned to the object next to it, "Today we have this....Box. A.....Singular box. A singular box! Our starting price is... 30 chocolates for one singular box!"

Ena flapped her hands excitedly and turned to Moony, "Moony! We must get that box!!" 

"Why? It's just a box."

"We just _HAVE_ to!!!" Ena raised her hand. "40 Chocolates!" She shouted.

"40 Chocoballs," He made another odd sound, "Is there a counterbid?"

"100 Chocolates!" Another voice shouted. Not from one of the rocks, but from somewhere neither Ena nor Moony could see.

Where did the figure go?

"100 Chocolates!" The auctioneer repeated, "Is there a coun-"

"200 Chocolates!" Ena yelled again, raising and waving her hand.

"Ena! _What are you **doing?**_ Do you _want_ us to go bankrupt?" Moony scolded.

"No, Moony, you don't get it! Trust me!" Ena looked back at Moony.

"250 Chocolates!" The voice shouted again.

Ena growled, "Damnit! They're getting higher!" She swallowed any worry, she NEEDED whatever that thing was that they were bidding.

"300!"

The auctioneer repeated the number, cut off by the voice.

"400 Chocolates!"

Ena had _enough_ of this voice, how had they had so many chocolates in the first place?!

"Moony! May you teleport and steal that box!?" Ena turned to her friend, frustrated. Moony was taken aback, shocked at the request but followed through anyway. She'd take any chance to commit a crime!

Moony teleported behind the box and pushed it off the side of the auction platform with full-force, aiming it at Ena. "Ena! Catch!" Moony shouted, levitating back to the ground.

Ena caught it firmly in her hands, rushing away. Moony followed behind shortly, not wanting Ena to be in any harm's way. Ena heard the voice she was previously fighting against exclaim, shouting "cheater!" and the sound of the Auctioneer calling out to them. He decided against retrieving it, after all, it was just an ordinary box! He simply reached behind the Auction platform and pulled out a small white cat, one that looked strikingly similar to a painting by the famous Picasso.

The Blue-Yellow girl huffed as she eventually returned home, placed the box on a counter, and ran back to lock a door that seemingly came from nowhere.

"We are finally safe!" Ena grinned lopsidedly, out of breath from running yet again.

"I can't believe the number of questions I've asked today! Why the hell did you do that?"

Ena frowned, "Something about this box," She pointed at it, "Is special. I can feel it, moony!"

"Okay, fine," Moony floated over Ena's couch, "Show me why the box is special."

The girl rubbed the back of her head nervously and reached forward to observe the box on the counter. It looked...Normal. Like a box, like any other kind. It was...Brown. Surely...A quadrilateral.

"Um..." She looked for any sign of why she felt the desperate need to take the box but found none.

Man...She felt like shit after robbing that stranger from a perfectly normal box.

Ena's eyes then caught something.

"Wait!" She leaned closer, taking a better look, "A button! This box has a button!" Ena announced.

"Press it then!"

Ena reached forward but stopped at the sound of banging at her door.

"Hey!! Give that back! It's mine!" The voice shouted, hitting the door once again. 

Ena grimaced nervously, recognizing the voice. The one from the auction, the one who challenged her. It was a feminine sounding voice and it sounded kind, despite the tone it was being used in. 

"N-no! Go away, you are not welcome here!" She yelled back through the door, glancing at Moony anxiously. Moony made a movement that slightly resembled a shrug. "Let them in," Moony stated, already fed up with the interaction.

"But they are trying to break down my door!" Ena exclaimed, pushing the door back and the voice rammed into it.

"Give it!!" They demanded.

"No!! It's mine!!"

"Ena, for the love of-" Moony levitated to the door and opened it for the intruder, "Could you stop that? It's rude." Moony stated, staring down at the new person at the door.

The person's hair was a bright shade of Purple and Red but quickly switched back to a normal Brown and Red. So this is how the voice looks like? Ena frowned at them.

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I get...Explosive sometimes!" They said, "I'm Arcanum! I go by she/her or It/Its! It's so nice to meet you!" 

"Okay well, it's not the first time someone tried to knock down Ena's door," Moony grinned. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you two....Work out whatever just happened."

Moony left.

Arcanum glanced at Ena, who was taller than she expected. She only reached up in height to her chest! _How humiliating..._

"Ena, is it? Forgive me for my brashness, I'm not that mean, I promise! I've been trying to control it." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Um," Ena was not surprised. People treated her like this often, "I suppose it's not okay, but...I forgive you." She smiled.

"Great! Uh, may I have that box, please?"

Ena shook her head, "No, you cannot! I need this. It is _very_ important!"

"But I won it, you're the robber." Arcanum shrugged.

Ena's face flushed, "B-but for good reason!!" She turned and picked up the box, facing the side with the button towards Arcanum, "See? I've never seen this here, same as you! I've never seen you here! This world is quite small." Ena paused, "Wait, where _did_ you come from?"

Arcanum flashed her an awkward smile, "Doesn't matter! Besides, I wanna see what this box can do."

She pressed the button.

A moment passed where nothing happened, making both Arcanum and Ena lose faith, but shortly after the box sprung to life! No longer seeming like an ordinary box, a robot stood on two legs, has two arms, with an antenna on its head and a screen displaying two cute eyes and a half circle smile.

"Greetings! I am boxy!" They made a "^_^" face on their screen.

Ena jumped back in surprise, while Arcanum leaned forward, "Oh, wow! How fascinating!" She squealed in excitement, "I haven't seen a robot in so long!"

She shook the robot's hand, "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Arcanum"

"Likewise!" Boxy said with the same amount of excitement.

Ena stepped up to them, "Salutations! I'm Ena!" She waved.

"Nice to meet you, Ena! Are you and Arcanum close friends?" 

Ena glanced at the small jester and shook her head, "I hardly know her! In fact, let's all just pretend as I didn't commit a misdemeanor and have a nice cup of tea!" She awkwardly walked to the kitchen.

Arcanum glanced down at Boxy, liking them a lot already as they lead them after Ena.

She'd never really liked tea, but whos she to complain after she tried to break in? She'd drink any tea if it meant patching up a friendship that already began sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO OKAY SO the ending sucks. I know. BUT!!!! Next chapter will come out quicker AND will be better and more story-driven!!!! thanks SM for reading!!!!! and thanks sm for supporting me with Arcanum!! yes ik moony vanished shut up I'm tired /j  
> C yall next time!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Insta!! @Crimeinmoominvalley  
> Find me on youtube!! X burning wire X  
> Find me on Twitter!! @snoofkinbabie  
> Find my co-creator on insta!! @starrynoodle  
> (unsure of any other social media as of now)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
